


Lock all the doors

by nupoxsi



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 10:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nupoxsi/pseuds/nupoxsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bård keeps doing things that are hard for Vegard to resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lock all the doors

**Author's Note:**

> Only because I wanted to post something for Valentine’s day, so here’s some pwp ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Set around January-early February when the brothers were in LA working on...whatever they might be working on right now.
> 
> This has barely had proofreading (practically only one at 2 AM) so I apologise for typos beforehand.
> 
> Happy V-day!
> 
> Disclaimer: nothing is real.

“Why do you always have to do that?” Vegard whispers somewhat breathlessly into Bård’s ear as his fingers work nimbly unbuttoning his shirt.

All the locks on the doors are secured, all the blinds are shut, there’s no one left in the small building they’re currently working on and they are locked up in the office Bård has claimed as their own for about a month now. After they were allowed to exit the meeting room, the two scurried to the office without getting people’s attention. Vegard didn’t lose much time in pushing Bård against the office chair and hopping onto his lap, urgently searching for his lips, getting his hands to rest over his shoulders as they hungrily kissed. They have been making out for a while, the heat between their bodies increasing as the seconds pass by. The only sound in the room is the one their lips make every time they crash together, each time with more intensity and speed, causing Vegard to breathe heavily once they break apart. He sits pleasantly on Bård’s lap, pressing himself against his brother as he leans in to attack his neck this time, knowing just where to leave marks that most people won’t be able to notice.

“Do what?” Comes the cheeky reply from his brother. As if Bård didn’t know what he’s talking about.

“Eat the banana so suggestively.” His hands are burning in expectation as his wishes to trail the tip of his fingers across Bård’s naked chest, yet instead he keeps eagerly working on the buttons to get rid of the damn thing already. The image of Bård eating the yellow fruit as soon as the meeting was over and people were still talking to them flashes on the back of Vegard’s mind, the way he held it in his mouth for a little too long before taking a bite. Vegard had to look away every time their eyes made contact to prevent himself from getting hard at such a marvellous sight. “Why do you do that? Why when there’s people around and I can’t kiss you?”

Bård chuckles. “Because I know you are staring at me while I put it in my mouth.” His brother’s hands travel from his thighs to set on his ass, each one getting a full grip on his buttcheeks. “Because I know just how much it turns you on.”

Vegard’s breath gets caught on his throat. “Fuck, Bård…”

His lips are now travelling from Bård’s collarbone up the side of his neck to meet his strong jawline, where he presses small kisses until he reaches the other’s mouth. There’s no room for hesitation once their lips are so close, he simply leans in and takes Bård’s lips in his own, savouring every single corner of his mouth and inciting Bård to go in for more. His brother sure knows what he wants, knows how to make his body react as he tilts his head and attacks his mouth craving for more, deepening the kiss in a quick motion. Vegard loves it, and his hands move up to his shoulders, harshly pulling at the shirt until it finally slips off.

“Because I know you picture my lips wrapped around your cock,” he teases, squeezing Vegard’s buttcheeks and forcing him to press harder against his stiff cock. “Is that a pretty picture, Vegard?”

“I hate you,” he whispers over Bård’s mouth before leaning in and taking his lips between his own again. There’s a hunger on both sides of the kiss that doesn’t just stop when Vegard’s tongue slides in alongside Bård’s. “So much. I detest you.”

“You love me,” Bård corrects him and all Vegard can do is insult him in his mind because damn, he knows Bård is right. Vegard loves him endlessly, every single fraction of him. Their lips meet again and Vegard feels Bård’s hips jerking upwards, his hardness pressing right against Vegard’s butt. His own cock is squeezing against the front of his jeans as he feels Bård, and a small gasp escapes his mouth the moment his brother draws back. “And I love you,” he says, throwing his head into Vegard’s neck and sucking a hickey in there.

The wetness of his tongue and softness of his lips cause Vegard to groan breathlessly and softly curse between teeth, hands still holding his brother’s shoulders. Bård knows him far too well, and after he’s left his mark, one of Bård’s hands travels to the back of his head. The long and calloused fingers tangle between his curls, getting a firm hold of them. Vegard’s eyes flutter close as he feels Bård’s lips moving up his neck until they are hovering over his own. They kiss again, the hunger and lust still present in all of their movements, and the firm grip Bård keeps on his hair only make Vegard hotter.

“Hop off,” Bård instructs over his lips after they are forced to break apart, and Vegard does as told, getting his feet back on the ground and taking a step backwards.

The sight he gets of Bård in that moment make his mouth go dry. The hardness in his pants is visible, and he notices the red marks on top his shoulders from the strong grip Vegard kept there. His blue eyes are almost black from lust, looking like a predator that’s about to get the banquet of his life. Flushed neck, cheeks and nose, Bård looks ridiculously beautiful.

The chair rolls a little closer and Bård’s hands don’t waste time before getting hold of Vegard’s sweater and pulling it up his head. He gives a comical grunt as he notices there is another layer of clothes covering his torso, and the face he puts makes Vegard wish he could launch himself forward and crash their mouths together once more. Bård sits on the edge of the chair as he wriggles him out of his shirt, his legs spread so Vegard is able to stand between them.

His brown eyes can’t help but flick over Bård’s features, from his short blond hair to the shadows cast by his long eyelashes. Bård is fucking beautiful, and he feels so lucky to have him. Bård’s hands run down his sides and leave a prickling feeling over every single fraction of his skin they brush. His own cock gives a twitch when his brother’s long fingers undo his belt and work the zip of his pants open. Vegard is able to get a clear glimpse of Bård’s smug grin as he pulls Vegard’s pants all the way down until they reach the floor, the belt crashing against the tiled floor and causing a metallic sound to echo through the office. Vegard groans in frustration as he feels one of Bård’s fingers tracing the outline of his hard cock over the fabric of his boxers. He can’t stop himself from jerking his hips forward in order to make his brother’s palm to press against himself.

“Eager, huh?” Bård says amusedly under his breath. Fuck, Vegard wants more contact, he needs more friction, more— “Don’t worry, _brother_ , you know I won’t let you stay like that.”

In spite of his words, Bård doesn’t make an attempt on taking his boxers off. Rather than freeing his erection, he opens his palm and starts rubbing him in slow motions over the boxers. Vegard groans again, yet this time he does look at his brother.

“Stop teasing,” he breathes heavily, and the words cause the movements stop.

There’s a gleam in Bård’s eyes that give Vegard enough information to know what his plans are, and a shiver runs down his spine when he feels a set of hands settling on his naked thighs. He knows his brother has a fascination with his thighs, he loves the feeling of Bård’s calloused fingers grabbing and squeezing his muscles, loves all of the kisses and playful bites Bård plants on them when they lie naked on beds. Bård’s hands move up painfully slow, causing Vegard to breathe deeply through his nose. A pleased expression breaks on Bård’s face as his fingers curl on the border of his boxers, and a relieved moan escapes his mouth as Bård pushes the underwear down.

“You’re so hard already,” Bård points out with a trace of amusement on his voice, evidently proud of the effect he’s had on Vegard’s body. While Bård keeps his hold on Vegard’s hips with one hand, he wraps his free hand around the base of Vegard’s cock, causing him to moan at the pleasure the close contact immediately provides him. “And sensitive.”

“Jesus, Bård…” He takes in a deep breath as his brother’s hand starts to pump him, paused yet strong strokes that cause him to shudder. “ _Yes_.”

His eyes open just in time to find him getting dangerously close to his hard member. They share an impish look before he leans fully into his lap. Bård wraps his lips around the head of his cock and Vegard is able to see starts on the back of his eyelids from the mere contact of those pink and soft lips on the tip of his erection. Bård always knows how to get him off, how to swirl his tongue in the right way and just how fast to move his fist on the base as he works his mouth on the head, tongue hovering over the cleft from time to time to leave him gasping.

Vegard moans and rolls his eyes to the back of his head as Bård slowly takes him in his mouth. He starts moving his head up and down his length in paused motions, running his tongue alongside the movements. His brother has always been so good at sucking him off, as if he has been born with that talent. He has heard Bård praising him as well, but Vegard knows he’ll never be as good at him at this.

Vegard leads one of his hands to the back of Bård’s head, encouraging him to keep going. Bård’s wet tongue runs across his length as Bård takes more of him in mouth, his cheeks hollow as he releases the grip on the base. Vegard takes the hint and slowly starts jerking his hips, keeping himself from giving into the feeling and thrusting into his brother’s mouth. However, it doesn’t take Bård much to know what he wants. Vegard grunts loudly as Bård starts bobbing his head faster, every time taking more of Vegard in mouth and wrapping his lips tighter around him.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Vegard hisses in between moans as the head of his cock hits the back of Bård’s throat. If they keep going at this rhythm he knows he won’t be able to last long, but he’s having a hard time trying to keep himself from thrusting into Bård’s mouth, the warmth and wetness only encouraging him to jerk his hips in order to go deeper.

However, before he gets the chance to moan his brother’s name in utter pleasure, the hotness around his cock is gone.

“Not so fast,” Bård says with a mischievous grin as he pulls back, leaving Vegard open mouthed and with his cock slick with precome and saliva. Carrying a cheeky grin on his face, Bård leans back on the chair until his back is firmly pressed against it. 

Vegard can’t complain about the lack of contact, not when Bård is undoing his pants and pulling them all the way down to his ankles, taking his red underwear alongside it. The sight of his brother’s hard cock brushing against his lower abdomen makes Vegard even hotter. He doesn’t even wait for Bård to invite him into his lap again, Vegard takes his shoes off and steps off his clothes, leaving them on the ground. He willingly throws one leg over each of Bård’s knees and sits over his thighs, their cocks barely brushing together once he leans in to give him a rushed and needy kiss.

“Do you have—”

“Yeah,” Bård replies to his unspoken question as he reaches to their left in order to open the cabinet of the desk. “I had to bring one after the last time.”

“You’re unbelievable,” Vegard says with a huge smile drawn on his face as he sees Bård closing the cabinet.

“I knew we had to make ourselves ready for any occasion,” Bård amusedly replies as he leans in to kiss Vegard’s shoulder. “I knew last time we did it in here wouldn’t be the last.”

“You say it as if we’re planning to stay in America for months,” Vegard jokes.

Bård chuckles lightly before he continues planting kisses on his skin. “But I sure am planning on fucking you on the inside of that cupboard,” he says, causing Vegard to chuckle too. “And I’m also planning on getting fucked over this pretty desk.”

Bård chuckles lightly before he continues planting kisses on his skin. “But I sure am planning on fucking you on the inside of that cupboard,” he says, causing Vegard to chuckle too. “And I’m also planning on getting fucked over this pretty desk.”

“Your plans have been approved,” he asserts in amusement.

“See? Keeping the lube here is necessary.”

“And risky.”

Bård kisses his collarbone. “Like half the things we do.”

“That’s true.”

Honestly, Vegard couldn’t be more pleased with the idea of Bård taking the risk of hiding lube at the desk. Last time, everything happened in a rush, and considering none of them carried lube around, Bård had to spend quite a while fingering him until he was stretched enough. Vegard meets his eyes when Bård draws back from his neck, smiling at him. He must have bought a new one this week, considering they keep one back in their hotel room. 

He stares with wide, yearning eyes at the way Bård squirts a little on the palm of his hand and coats his middle finger with it. His little brother places the small bottle of lube over the desk before moving both of his hands to Vegard’s backside. While the position he finds himself on forces him to spread his legs wide enough for Bård to finger him, a hand still gets a grip on his left buttcheek. Vegard soon feels the cold and slippery tip of his finger pressing against his entrance yet not pushing in, merely brushing it with a slow motion. Keen for more, Vegard stares back at his brother to find him smirking. He knows Bård is teasing him, moreover when he moves the finger on his rim but doesn’t push in. _That little shit_. As if to take the lead, Vegard lowers himself into his coated finger, slowly taking it in. The contact makes him close his eyes, but the lube makes it easier for him.

“You’re so eager today,” Bård mumbles against the inside of his neck. “I like it.”

And Vegard can tell he does. He keeps his eyes shut, but Vegard feels the hand on his buttcheek squeezing his muscle as he keeps his other hand steady as a rock for Vegard to fuck himself on it. His hips start moving up and down and he starts sinking into his brother’s finger, yet it doesn’t take Bård much to start moving his hand as well. Their hard cocks brush together when Vegard lowers himself until Bård’s finger is all the way in, small groans escaping both of their lips from the contact. He opens his eyes again, a playful smirk on his face.

“Gotta do it all myself today?” Vegard teases, and Bård’s head rises from his neck to give him a cocky smile.

“If more is what you want, it’s all you had to say.”

Before he can respond, there’s another fingertip pressing against his entrance, and with a little push in it slides alongside the medium finger. Bård doesn’t give him time to get used to the sensation, he thrusts them both in with a quick movement.  This time the lack of lubrication causes him to freeze for a moment as the burning sensation takes over him, drawing in a deep breath as Bård starts working him open instead. However, Bård knows him, and knows which angle to take to brush that spot in his that causes him to start moaning shamelessly. When he finds it, Vegard throws his head back and shuts his eyes even tighter. Both of his brother’s fingers start curling up and brushing the spot every time he thrusts them in. Bård is so good at this, his other hand spreads his left cheek apart in order to have a better way in to fuck his fingers deeper into Vegard.

Again, he doesn’t give any kind of warning when now his index finger is pressing in, but once it slides it alongside the other two digits it isn’t as painful as before. Apparently Vegard’s already stretched enough to take them all three in, because Bård starts increasing the pace of his thrusts and he only finds pleasure in the fucking of his fingers. He moans in pleasure when Bård curls them inside and fucks them deeper until he’s able to hit his prostate again. Vegard wants to touch himself, but he’s sure that if he does he’ll come too soon. Instead, before Bård is able to thrust his fingers into the same spot again, Vegard tiptoes and jerks his hips up, making Bård’s slick fingers easily slip out of him.

“Vegard,” he breathes out. “Wha…”

The question dies on Bård’s pink lips as Vegard leans in to seal their mouths together. He kisses him hungrily, fingers digging into the skin on his shoulders as he feels Bård’s hand squeezing his butt as he leans even closer. Bård kisses him back with the same intensity, deepening the kiss. Every brush feels perfect, even the way Bård tilts his head so they’re able to kiss as hungrily as they can, tongues sliding in together and lips creating the right friction as they continue. At some point Bård’s hand lets go of his butt to set on his hips, fingers digging into his skin until they run out of breath and are forced to break apart.

“I’m ready,” he whispers over Bård’s parted lips, and the smile that crosses his face doesn’t go unannounced.

After reaching over the desk to grab the little bottle again, Bård squirts some more lube into the palm of his hand and he uses it to coat all of his length. Vegard sees him taking hold of his erection —a gasp leaving his mouth right away— and looking eagerly at Vegard. He’s so used to see all of that fervent lust present in his eyes, yet having Bård stare at him with such yearning never ceases to turn him on.

“No,” he mumbles, reaching down to take Bård’s cock in his hand instead, feeling Bård’s fingers easily sliding off. “Let me.”

The words have just left his mouth when Vegard takes hold of the base of Bård’s hard cock and starts lowering himself into his lap. He keeps one of his hand on Bård’s shoulder as support,  and with the other he guides Bård’s cock until the head nudges against his rim. Vegard closes his eyes as he starts sliding down into it, curses leaving his mouth as pleased moans escape his brother’s.

As he sinks further down, he lets go of Bård’s cock and sets both of his hands back on the top of his shoulders, finally taking in all of Bård’s length in one go. It takes him a moment to get used to the sensation of being stretched up, but his eyelids fly open to stare at Bård’s face, at how he seems to be lost in pleasure, eyes closed as his hands still spread his buttcheeks apart. It’s enough for him to start moving his hips up and down at a very slow pace. Vegard loves the sight he gets of him, and he pitches his hips up to find a better angle before sinking down once more. This time a breathless moan escapes Bård’s pink lips, and Vegard knows he’ll be hearing more of that tonight, his own voice joining his brother’s.

“Fucking hell, Vegard…” Bård’s voice is deep in pleasure and soon is accompanied by small, involuntary groans as Vegard’s hips move a bit faster. The noises his brother makes are a melody to Vegard’s ears. “You’re so fucking—”

“Perfect?”

“ _Perfect_.”

Regardless of the amount of times he’s heard Bård saying those words, he’ll never grow tired of them.

Every time he rocks himself down it becomes easier for him to lurch himself up again. He knows he’s found the right angle to fuck himself on Bård once he hears himself cursing out loud the moment he sinks into Bård’s lap, the tip of his cock hitting his prostate and causing a wave of pleasure to wash over him. It only encourages to increase the rhythm of his roll of hips, and soon Bård starts pushing himself up too, driving into him with the right amount of pressure. He feels the hot knot forming on his lower abdomen clenching his insides tighter with each time he takes all of Bård’s length in. It’s easy for him to move faster now, and his hold on his brother’s shoulders only becomes stronger as he fucks himself down harder. They’re both panting heavily as Bård’s hips jerk upwards in sharp movements, hitting the very spot on Vegard that drives him powerless.

His cock is already leaking with precome between their stomachs and his orgasm starts building on as Bård’s thrusts meet his own rock of hips halfway, the slick sound of their skin crashing together driving Vegard insane. Every time Bård’s cock hits that spot inside of him he can’t help but allow moans to escape his mouth, and he finds himself leaning into his brother’s face, eagerly searching for his lips. Kissing Bård has always felt so good, he loves the way his brother flickers his tongue over his lower lip before sliding into his mouth and meeting his own, the way he’s always seemed to know what Vegard likes without the need of asking him first. His mouth flies open to leave a shuddering gasp once Bård’s thrusts become sharper and the pace increases.

“B-Bård, oh God,” he moans loudly, resting his cheek against his brother’s. He can listen Bård’s ragged breath in his ear as he starts rocking his hips faster, both of them getting on edge. “You’re so, _so_ good.”

“All for you,” Bård replies just as breathlessly, yet Vegard moans when Bård’s hands let go of his asscheeks to get a firm on his hips. Vegard can feel the way they help him drive up and down his slick cock, encouraging him to sink all the way down and right back up in matter of seconds. “Always for you.”

Vegard knows what he is saying, a Bård-way of expressing he wouldn’t do this with any other man, and Vegard reciprocates that very same feeling. He is about to kiss him again, wanting so savour his puffy, pinks lips once more, but a loud moan breaks its way through Vegard’s lips as Bård hits his prostate with a hard shove in, thumbs digging hard on Bård’s flesh. He feels desperate to feel it as intense as before, so he keenly sinks down in hard movements to take all of Bård’s length in. His brother groans hoarsely and immediately understands what Vegard wants, bucking his hips up in sharp thrusts that make shivers run down his spine.

“ _Vegard_ , I’m gonna—”

With a hard thrust, Bård comes hot and hard inside of him, still jerking his hips up a couple of times and hitting Vegard’s prostate. In a similar manner Vegard pushes all the way down Bård’s lap to reach the climax himself. With trembling thighs Vegard comes over their stomachs, a pleased sob escaping his mouth as he throws his head back and his fingers dig hard onto Bård’s shoulder, back arching as the huge waves of pleasure run all over his body.

Vegard’s head leans into Bård, his forehead pressing over the crook of his neck. All of his limbs feel numb by the bliss of the orgasm, and he powerlessly allows himself to rest on Bård as his heartbeat slows down a couple of paces. As he tries to get his breathing to even, Bård releases his grip on Vegard’s hips and starts caressing his sides, sliding down until they rest on top of his thighs. The touches leave his skin burning up, fingers tracing small lines that feel like fire on him.

“I didn’t even…” Bård mumbles completely out of breath, reaching up to hold the back of Vegard’s neck tightly, forcing him to look. Vegard feels himself heating as he stares at the mess he’s made of themselves and immediately knows what he means, yet he doesn’t feel disgusted about the stickiness between them as he leans in to crash their mouths together again. This time he doesn’t have the strength to kiss him as hungrily as before, but he makes sure to pour all of the energy left in him into it.

“I know,” he replies between kisses, feeling Bård’s smile against his lips. He knows his brother loves whenever Vegard comes untouched, always carrying a blissful expression on his face for the rest of the day. Vegard suddenly remembers what his brother commented earlier about his plans, and his own grin grows a little wider. “And Bård?”

“Yes?”

“Just so you know, we’re doing the desk thing next.”


End file.
